Fortes Ventus
by phoenixfyre2552
Summary: Non-magic AU! Undergoing heavy rewrite.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

This will be a Harry Potter/X-Men (movies)/Sekirei crossover. The timelines would be messed up here. Harry would be 18 in the story and would be born in 31 July 1997. Events of Sekirei would happen in the year of 2015. Events of second X-Men movie would take place in 2015. The ages for the characters in X-Men (excluding the Professor and Magneto) would remain the same since it would be such a headache to change everything. Grindelwald, Dumbledore, Magneto and Charles Xavier are of the same age, which would be somewhere around 84 years old. Reviews would be welcome as well and update dates would be irregular.

Updated 7 March 2013. Notes:

After seeing that no one would want to review, I decided to recheck my story. And I decided to fix it. It just seemed far too rash, you know. And the story idea that I have just won't work for me. So, I made a new one. The pairings would be Harry/Benitsubasa/?. Harry would still be a mutant. Sorry for those who read the first version before.

Not sure when the Sekirei manga started, so I'll be having it at July. Right now is the month of May for the cast. If anybody is confused, then let me explain. Harry has been in Shinto Teito for 3 months, 4 days. Right now is the last day of the month of May. Can you guess who would be Harry's next sekirei?

Pairings: HarryxBenitsubasax?, Tom/OC/?, eventual Hermione/Theodore Nott, Luna/OC, Draco/?, Blaise/?, eventual Neville/Hannah Abbott, Daphne/?, Fred/?, George/?, Hedwig/?. There will be femslash, slash, and heterosexual pairings.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters, including the copied ones from other franchises. Don't even own anything at all except for the idea of this story.

**Bold- Text from manga**

'_Thoughts'- '__There is no good or evil: only power and those too weak to seek it.'_

"Speech"- "It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live."

* * *

Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud.

In the darkness of the night, light footsteps could be heard echoing upon the rooftops.

Thud. Thud. Thud

The light from the moon revealed a pink-eyed girl with pink hair in a side ponytail with two daisy clips. She wore a kimono-like shirt with one sleeve missing, a large red ribbon tied to the middle. She also wore red fingerless fighting gloves, short sport shorts and pink high-heeled boots. She is Benitsubasa, the Red Sekirei and past member of the barely officially formed Third Disciplinary Squad.

Thud. Thud.

Benitsubasa was running away from four other sekireis. No. 101 Oriha and No. 86. Katsuragi. They are sekireis of one Higa Izumi. Not only that, she was also being chased by No. 39 Mitsuki and No. 43. Yomi, sekireis of Hayato Mikogami.

'Che. Just because I decided to quit, all of a sudden these damned Ashikabis want me.' At first, Benitsubasa had been enrolled in the Disciplinary Squad but she decided to run away. She just couldn't stand it anymore. That damned Minaka Hiroto! How dare of he to ask someone to just wing her! She had just been curious about the male who had been requested to meet with Minaka, and so she had decided to eavesdrop on the conservation. She had told Karasuba and Haihane about it, and told them of her decision to leave. She hadn't expected them to actually let her, especially Karasuba!

"Just go already if that's your intention. If you find your Ashikabi, then I would have the pleasure of fighting against you with your full strength." Karasuba had said. Benitsubasa knows that usually she won't be doing this. But how could you expect her to stand still and be forcefully winged. Her precious Ashikabi was here in this city! She felt his (of that she's certain) presence 3 weeks ago, but she had been far too busy with training to seek him out. She had even seen him in a dream last week. And oh was he gorgeous! Black hair with vibrant green eyes behind sleek glasses. He seemed to be around 6"1 feet tall and had a body of someone who trains frequently.

Besides, she had been intending to seek him out as soon as the training is done. Turns out, the training was cut because the director wanted to have them winged. So she left. And that had been just 4 days ago. Every time she dreams before she had left (and even while she was running away), she would see him. At first he had been confused, but after getting to know each other, even telling him of the Sekirei Plan, he had accepted her. Harry James Potter, her Ashikabi. He even told her of his heritage. A mutant! Who would have expected! Of course she knows about mutants. She has to, because there is always a possibility of mutants becoming Ashikabis. The Disciplinary Squad had been told that they are allowed to fight against mutant Ashikabis as long as they don't kill them or fatally injure them. And Karasuba had been so happy ever since they were told, Benitsubasa had to stay away from her in fear of suddenly being asked to train, again.

Lost in her reverie, she failed to notice two incoming bladed disk, and so got hit with it and fell down towards the park. "Just give up already! We outnumber you, Red Sekirei! Let our Ashikabi wing you!" Oriha shouted.

"No! She will be winged by our Ashikabi!" Mitsuki yelled. And so an all out brawl between the 4 sekireis begins.

'Damn. I got distracted. What do I do now!' Benitsubasa was stuck in her place and felt helpless. And she had been so close. The disks are pinning her down to the ground through her sleeves, narrowly missing her arms. Usually she would be able to lift them, but she was just so tired from having continuously running and hiding from her persistent chasers.

She could only hope that Harry would come here immediately.

* * *

Said person was currently running as fast as he could through the streets. "Hurry. Benitsubasa is currently pinned to the ground." He could hear Luna say that through the communicator that he has (Looks like the Ear Force PBT Bluetooth Communicator for PS3). "On it."

"Harry, make sure that you don't use your powers unless necessary. I know that the sekireis won't tell others except for their Ashikabi that you're a mutant, but still…" Tom was saying when suddenly Harry could hear the sound of the communicator being grabbed by someone else. "Don't worry Harry! Ignore my Ashikabi! After all, he didn't hesitate to use his abilities when getting me." This was Yuffie, Tom's sekirei. "Thanks Yuffie."

"Anyways…" Luna said. "You should hurry up, Yuffie's right by the way Tom. Just use your powers when it's absolutely necessary. After all, other Ashikabi would not be able to tell others without revealing about the Sekirei Plan. So you're safe. And, you should know that besides the three of us, there is also another mutant who is also an Ashikabi." She said in a cheerful tone.

Harry distractedly listened as he proceeded to make wings from air and flied up towards the sky in a fast speed. When he saw Benitsubasa pinned down to the ground and the injuries that littered her body, Harry saw red. He flew over to the fighting sekireis and made air bullets from his hands, shooting them towards the sekireis. "And he just **had** to use them didn't he." Tom muttered. "Shut up Tom. I need to focus." Harry muttered as he maneuvers himself in the air avoiding the bladed disks coming from the purple-haired sekirei. "What are you doing mutant!" she shouted.

"Oh nothing. Just here to pick up my sekirei." Harry drawled. "No, she is going to become my Ashikabi's sekirei!" the blond-haired sekirei shouted. Harry continued to fire air bullets as he speeds towards the ground. The other 4 sekireis noticed this and hurriedly tried to get to Benitsubasa, only to be hit with a powerful slash of wind from a scythe that Harry had just created. He remembers the dreams that he had shared with Benitsubasa, and also why he came here in the first place.

* * *

(3 weeks, 4 days ago)

'_I wonder, what's going to happen now?' _Harry pondered while staring out at the night sky from his room in the apartment. _'We had finally arrived here today. I finally get to be at the Outside again. It's not often we get to go to the Outside. After all, it's usually the adults who go out to search for more mutants. Just because of 5 days ago…'_

It had been an ordinary day at the Institute, Harry mused. Fred, George and their friend Lee Jordan were in the middle of pulling off new pranks, as usual. "Fred, George and Lee, get back here this instance!" He could hear Professor Mcgonogall shout from here. Hermione was either busy with Ollivander making new adjustments to the various gadgets that they have or having a study session with Theodore Nott. '_I wish they would just hook up already. It's so obvious that they like each other since they were 15._' He thought. Neville was taking care of his plants. Daphne and Draco were discussing about their studies with Tom pitching in from time to time. Blaise and Hedwig were playing videogames, and Hedwig was pouting which means that Blaise had beaten her again today. Luna, well, Luna was busy using her abilities to look into the future though an occasional giggle would come out of her mouth. Which was pretty normal to them so they leave her alone.

And Harry himself? He was toying around with his ability, making shapes of various weapons to use. All of a sudden, Luna had stopped using her abilities and instead hugged him, breaking his concentration causing him to fall down from the sofa. This caused every single one of his friends who where there to look at him. Luna quickly got up, and also hugged Tom. "What's this about, Luna?" Draco asked. Sure, Luna could be weird at times, but their group had gotten used to her antics. Her doing this would mean that something was up for them. "Oh, nothing. It's just that Harry, Tom and I should go to the Outside. Specifically the city known as Shinto Teito in Japan." Luna said as she starts dragging away said boys. "What!" the rest of them said at the same time. But Luna was not paying them any attention for she was dragging away a protesting Harry and a bewildered Tom. "Well, to find their soul linked of course." Luna said in a manner of someone talking about the weather. She then dragged away the two boys out of the room with everybody else left open-mouthed.

Harry could only shake his head at Luna's behavior. Yes, he does see Luna as his own sister. Heck, all of his friends are his family and Hedwig is already family. But her behavior had caused plenty of headaches after that. Their friends, especially his sister, Hedwig, had demanded answers, but Luna was just far too tight lipped. And so, five days after that, after having taken care of their passports and citizenship information for they would be dropping off at London to take an airplane to Shinto Teito (having 2 people who are intimately connected with technology is so helpful at times like these, plus it would be weird if they just suddenly appeared there, something that they are capable of doing), Luna, Harry and Tom had gone to the Outside, rode their plane and dropped off at their rented apartment. Of course, Headmaster Dumbledore and Headmaster Grindlewald had been informed. They had been reluctant at first, but after having Trelawney tell them that the three friends would be fine (plus some mighty persuasion from Luna), and knowing that said friends are responsible students with fine control over their abilities, they had let them leave with the promise that they would be careful.

And know, he was here in Shinto Teito. Luna had instantly told them about why they were there. It turns out that each of them had a soul link, and had been having it for the past years though only know it had gotten stronger. Both him and Tom have 2, while Luna has only 1. A soul link means that there is someone out there whose soul has a direct connection with yours. Luna had said that soul links were different from soul mates (which was really, really rare) because while soul mates mean that the other would be the love of your life, soul links are very close-bonded companions. Also, fellow soul mates and soul linked are unable to kill one another. When a fellow soul mate dies, the other would die as well. When your soul linked dies, you would feel hollow instead.

"Oddly, this soul link is different from others. Usually, when the other dies, you would feel empty inside. As if a part of you have been taken away. But this one, there is one part of it that is much stronger in terms of the bond than the other. And apparently, that particular part would die if whomever they were linked to dies, though not the other way around. Maybe it's because…" Luna had said, her eyes drifting away from the two boys. They (Harry and Tom) had tried to get Luna to tell them more, Tom had even tried reading her mind though he, dejectedly, said that Luna was busy singing some song about a frantic chicken-man. Tom is brilliant in his abilities, but he's far too respectful of his friends to delve deeper into their minds, something that Luna is taking full advantage of here.

Anyways, Harry had felt something when he came here. Perhaps it was one of his soul links. He can only hope that nothing weird would happen here and that the time of their stay here would not be any difficult. The poor guy didn't know that he would be in one hell of a rollercoaster all because of Luna.

* * *

(1 week, 3 day ago, first dream)

_He was standing on top of the rooftops. He could see that it was the full moon tonight. He could feel that he is not alone. He tries to search for the presence, but he couldn't find anything. That is, until all of a sudden a girl appeared right in front of his face and both of them reel back in shock. Just as the girl was about to say something, the dream fades away._

(6 days ago, fifth dream)

For the past few days, he had experienced the same dream. The only thing that he had found out was the girl's appearance. She had pink eyes with pink hair in a side ponytail with two daisy clips. She wears a kimono-like shirt with one sleeve missing, a large red ribbon tied to the middle. She also wears red fingerless fighting gloves, short sport shorts and pink high-heeled boots. He tosses and turns in bed. He can't help but not fall asleep, what with this feeling of anticipation simmering within. His soul linked. A sigh escapes his lips. Luna had told him that him constantly having these dreams signifies a deep bond between them. And they haven't even met yet! He's glad he's not the only one though. Both Luna and Tom are also experiencing the same thing. Perhaps it was because they are different than normal human beings, what with them being mutants, that their bond was like this. With that last lingering thought, sleep soon claims the teenager.

_Once again, he was on top of the rooftops. Though this time, the girl was waiting for him. "It's you. I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Harry James Potter. I'm 18 years old and British. I'm also a mutant." Harry said while frowning. It was surprisingly easy for him to have admitted that much of information. He knows that he shouldn't have done that, but this girl's presence does not threaten him at all. In fact, he's comfortable around her and felt as if he could trust her with anything. He felt as if he could tell her everything, including his secrets. Hence why he immediately blurted out his secret. "I've been waiting for you for so long. Though the fact that you are a mutant surprises me. My name is Benitsubasa, Sekirei no. 105." She said with conviction. "And you, you are my Ashikabi." _

_Ashikabi? Sekirei? What is that? Sensing his confusion, she proceeded to explain, that there are 108 sekireis in existence and were first found by MBI. An Ashikabi is someone who was born with unique genes that enables them to empower sekireis that are destined to serve them. An Ashikabi can have more than 1 sekirei. The process of bonding with a sekirei is done through a kiss causing wings to emerge from the sekirei's back. The power of an Ashikabi increases with the amounts of "winged" sekirei they have and also by the bonds that they share. She said that when an Ashikabi is killed, then all of the sekirei they have winged would also die. He was horrified when he heard this. So, this is what Luna had meant. Another thing that is unique with the Ashikabi-Sekirei relationship is that they can feel each other's feelings. She had also explained about the Sekirei Plan, and Harry felt disgusted. Who on their right mind would do such a thing? He shakes his head. Just as she was about to start explaining about herself, the dream world started to fade. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Harry said._

* * *

(5 days ago, sixth dream)

"_You're back". Benitsubasa was already waiting for him. She was sitting cross-legged upon the floor, and patted the seat next to her. Harry sat down, and waited for her to start explaining._

"_I'm the 105__th__ sekirei out of 108. My name is Benitsubasa. It means crimson wings. I am a fist-type sekirei." Her face started to adopt a sheepish look, and she raises her left hand to the back of her head, rubbing it. "I am also known as the 'Red Sekirei'. I am a member of the Disciplinary Squad. I already explained to you what we do. And…" She starts fiddling with her fingers, her head bowed down. _

"_I would understand if you are disgusted with me. After all, I had terminated 4 sekireis already, and had beaten up their Ashikabis." Benitsubasa was scared. She had seen how Harry had reacted yesterday about the Disciplinary Squad. What would she do, if her Ashikabi didn't accept her? She had been waiting for so long for him. _

_The first emotion he felt was disappointment, knowing that his sekirei is a member of such a group. But, when he saw his sekirei being so scared, he didn't think anymore, he placed his right arm around her shoulder and brought her closer to him. "It's alright. It doesn't matter now." And he meant it too. "You can quit the Squad and stay with me." "Thank you, master." She snuggles into him. _

"_Hey, its alright. The past is the past. And please, just call me Harry. Now, tell me more about yourself." She beams happily at him, and proceeded to spend their whole time telling about herself._

* * *

(Two days ago, ninth dream)

"_Benitsubasa, are you alright?" She had told him that she had escaped from MBI just 2 days ago. She had been chased after by other sekireis who want to bring her to their Ashikabi to be forcefully winged or terminate her and had to stop and hide frequently, which was why they haven't met as of yet. She told him that Higa's sekireis, the lightning twins and also Mikogami's sekireis were chasing her. "Don't worry, I'm fine." She's standing near the edge of the rooftop, her eyes staring at the sky. Despite her words, he could see that she wasn't fine. Her clothes were rumpled and there were cuts across her clothes. She was also dirty. _

"_Alright then. Benitsubasa, don't you think that it's weird that we keep on meeting each other like this? Has this happened to anyone before?" She turned around, and said, "This has never happened before, I guess. But it doesn't matter. Seeing you keeps on bringing me hope. Seeing you keeps me moving on." _

"_Benitsubasa… Very well. I believe it's my turn to tell you about myself?" They both sit down at the floor, facing one another. _

"_My name is Harry James Potter. My parents are Lily Potter and James Potter. I have a sister named Hedwig Rose Potter. All of us are mutants." He slowly inhaled and exhaled, preparing mentally for her questions. _

"_You do know of the X-Men and the Brotherhood right?" Benitsubasa nods. "Well, what people don't know is that there is another major faction. They are simply called The Association of Mutants and are founded by Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindlewald. You can say that they are the grey side for the mutants. The Association focuses on the protection of mutants, and as of right now, there are around 110 mutants as active members, and 60 are non-active. Their task is to protect as many mutants as they possibly can. My parents are members as well and I am currently training to become one. We don't seek to protect the humans, yet we don't attack them either." He sees that Benitsubasa was very interested. _

"_Wait, with that many people, how did you escape the notice of the governments?" She asked. _

"_Actually, the governments in Europe know of our existence. We had to tell them to make it easier for us to recruit the students, and to maintain peace among us. This was done 40 years ago. We mainly recruit from Europe, as there are many mutants already there. We rarely recruit from America because we want to avoid conflict with either X-Men or the Brotherhood." _

"_And what about the location? Surely you would need plenty of land with that many people. People are bound to notice." Benitsubasa demanded. Harry chuckled. _

"_Who said we are located in Europe?" Oh was he going to enjoy this._

"_Huh?" _

"_Benitsubasa, we're located in another dimension, courtesy of Miss Ariana Dumbledore." He said, with amusement in his eyes._

"_WHAT!" She shouted, causing Harry having to cover his ears._

"_Anyways, there is also the Institute, a school for mutant children to learn about their powers and also experience what a school is like. Not only that, it is also a community for us to live in. There are around 90 students, and the non-active members of the Association became either teachers or maintainers to maintain the land. Example is that of the agriculture. Or, the retired members just spend the rest of their days at homes. The students can choose to become members of the Association or just stay there and help around." He continued on as if he had not just dropped some major news. _

"_Wait, can you please explain about the whole dimension thing?" Benitsubasa asked though she was close to begging. _

"_That would be explained another time, Benitsubasa. Until then be patient. Now, wanna know about my family and friends?" He asked. Benitsubasa scowled because he avoided the question, but nodded._

* * *

(1 day ago, tenth dream)

"_Benitsubasa, what's wrong!" She looked much more tired today and her clothes have a bit more scrapes and cuts. She was also swaying. _

"_I'm so tired, Harry-san. Please, please." She said. She was desperate now. She was tired after running for so long. _

"_Don't worry. Tomorrow I'll find you." He hurriedly catches Benitsubasa as she was about to fall down. "I'm sorry that I live far from you. If I didn't then we would have met already." They spend the rest of their time resting._

* * *

She could hear fighting sounds from above but couldn't find herself caring at all. She was so tired from the running. She can hear the blades being taken off of her sleeves. She opens her eyes and sees Harry kneeling besides her. Harry was wearing a short-sleeved white shirt, long black leather jeans, black boots and a long black long sleeved coat. Wings made of wind sprouted from his back. 'He looks good' she thought with a blush upon her face. "Thank you, Harry-san."

"Shall we seal the bond?" Harry asked as he carries Benitsubasa in a bridal carry, ascending up into the air with his wings flapping strongly, leaving behind flabbergasted sekireis shouting at them. Benitsubasa didn't reply. Instead, she kissed him on the lips. As they kiss, crimson wings emerge from Benitsubasa's back. "I'm yours now and forever, my Ashikabi."

* * *

"Welcome back Harry. What took you so long?" Luna asked with a knowing smile upon her face. Harry rolled his eyes. Trust Luna to pretend to not know already what was going on. He was standing in front of their apartment, in front of their room on the 4th floor with Benitsubasa hiding behind him (though said person would vehemently deny this). To say that she was nervous was a misunderstanding. Sure, she's usually energetic and would look tough, but, Benitsubasa thought frantically, this was her Ashikabi's friends. What if they didn't like her? What would she do if that were so?

Their apartment had six rooms: 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms and 1 living room with a small kitchen and dining area. The living room was simple. It had 2 long couches and 1 armchair surrounding a table. The TV was connected to the wall on the left side of the room. In front, you could see a small balcony. The only things that are blocking the air from entering the room are the windows that cover from the ceiling until the floor. Upon the balcony there is a small table and a pair of chairs.

"Welcome back Harry!" Yuffie shouted. "Oh, so this is your sekirei huh. Hello Benitsubasa. How's Haihane?" Yuffie is Tom's sekirei. She is No. 103. She was currently wearing a long-sleeved floral-patterned shirt with cream-coloured shorts. She has short black hair and dark brown eyes. "You know each other?" Harry asked.

"Yup! From the time that we were being adjusted!" Yuffie said. "Hello Yuffie. Good to see you again." Benitsubasa said. She had always been fond of Yuffie as she was always so cheerful. She had always hoped that Yuffie would get a good Ashikabi. From hearing Harry's descriptions of his friends, she knows now that Yuffie would be all right. "I'm gonna go to sleep now. Tom is already asleep Harry. Said that he was tired." Yuffie said as she walks away from them, heading towards the room that she shares with Tom.

"Oh, okay then. Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce you to Luna. Luna, this is Benitsubasa, who I'm sure you already know of." Harry said. "Nice to meet you, Sekirei no. 105. My name is Luna Lovegood. There's no need for you to be shy. I won't bite. Anyways, I approve of you, and so will Tom." Luna said. Benitsubasa relaxed and the tension around her body disappeared.

"Go, Benitsubasa. Take a shower. Luna had already prepared some clothes for you. See that hallway entrance near the balcony? The bathroom is the first door you'll see. Don't worry. Take as much time as you want." Harry told her. After seeing Benitsubasa leave, Luna dragged Harry towards the sofa.

"Oh yeah, Harry. Do you know about MBI?" Luna asked. "Luna, why would you ask that? I'm sure that you know the answer." Luna nodded. "Well, in 20 more seconds the director will appear on the TV." Luna said and lied down on the other sofa, pretending to be asleep. After 20 seconds, the TV suddenly flickered on.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" A loud voice was heard making Harry's ear cringe causing him having to cover his ears. "Ah, sorry about that. Too loud, huh. Anyways, **you were magnificently chosen to be the partner of a "sekirei"**! You do know that because of you I had lost a member of the Discipline Squad? But not to worry, after all, this twist in events has given me further entertainment! **The rules of the Sekirei Plan are simple. There are**…" "**108 freed sekireis**. Yes I know that. Benitsubasa had already told me all about the Sekirei Plan, which had just started 4 months ago." Harry interrupted.

He did not like this Minaka at all, and his dislike had started when Benitsubasa had told him all she knew about the Sekirei Plan on their 5th dream session. Now, talking with the man himself had further added to his dislike. But, it wouldn't do to show disrespect. After all, he couldn't afford enraging the man since the man may sic the Disciplinary Squad upon him and Benitsubasa.

"I didn't expect her to have already told you. I wonder if you have met her before. Oh well! No need to dwell upon the past. Anyways, you do know what would happen if you tell anybody right?" Minaka said the last part in a serious tone. Harry simply nodded. "Very well. **I am a busy man so I'll be hanging up now. **Please take care of the runaway." "Wait! Before you hang up, can you tell me how many Ashikabis there are as of right now?" Harry hurriedly asked. "Alright then. Since you've been very cooperative so far, there are around 10 Ashikabis as of right now, including you." And with that, the TV flickered off.

"Lunaaa, you could have warned me that he was going to be that annoying. I didn't know that Tom was that serious about the director being like that." Harry whined. Luna glared at him. "Hush you. At least you've got your chat done. Now I'm the only one who has to suffer." She said.

"And yet you still love me." He said with a grin as he walks past Luna towards his room. His room was at the end of the hallway, and he plops down unto the bed as soon as he nears it and fell asleep. Around 10 minutes later, Benitsubasa, wearing pajamas and having her hair let loose went inside the room. She notices that Harry had not changed his clothes and there were dark circles under his eyes. '_He must have been worried about me the past few days. I'm sorry, Harry-san. I promise you, I would do whatever I can to not worry you again._' She thought with a determined glint in her eyes. She then went over the bed, and positioned herself next to Harry, falling asleep immediately.


	2. List of Mutants I

**Hello everyone. Right now I am currently in the process of making the second chapter. As my profile shows, I am also currently assigning the abilities that the mutants from the Harry Potter verse would have. So, I decided to post here the abilities of the main gang. As for my other fic, I am still awaiting the poll results. Also, I am currently contemplating over which X-Men version to use, the movies, the tv show or the comic one. It would help a lot if you can give suggestions for which to use...**

**Oh yeah, the following would have mentions of the Institute. So, basically its like another version of Charles Xavier's School. More explanation would be done next chapter. Tell me if any powers are far too overpowering. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, X-Men or Sekirei. Sorry for any bad grammar.**

* * *

**Harry Potter**- He is the eldest out of two siblings. Both of his parents are mutants. He is 18 years old, born in the year of 1997. His best friends are the following: Tom, Draco, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Blaise, Daphne, Fred and George and he is friends with everyone. The full extent of his abilities so far are unknown. He is a protective man who would not hesitate to protect his loved ones. He is usually calm and collective but when angered can be a behemoth for others. Usually he would project an aura around him to show his anger or annoyance. He is not easily scared but sometimes he can be a bit clueless when it comes to others.

Abilities:

Aerokinetic Constructs. The user psychically directs air molecules. Users can turn the air into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. Users who have mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything they need. User can create any item they have seen or can imagine and have a good idea of how it functions. Form of usage: Armor, barriers, shields, walls, platforms, weapons (blade, bow, wings, whips that look like braided tornadoes). Can manipulate oxygen, nitrogen and other air-based elements and compounds. Create a fireproof shield by being surrounded in carbon dioxide. Prevent fire-based abilities from working. Has enhanced speed by augmenting the force of thrust to reduce drag. Capable of air walk and air jet propulsion. His powers are ineffective in a vacuum for they require atmosphere. He also can't control air temperature.

**Neville**- He is 18 years old, born in 1997. He discovered his abilities at the age of 3 and freaked out his parents. He was brought to the Institute afterwards by his grandmother, who is friends with Albus Dumbledore.

Abilities:

Plant Manipulation. Users can create, control, shape and manipulate plants, including wood, vines, plants, fruits and flowers, even moss and fungus. The user can cause plants grow from the soil, move/attack or mutate plants by rearranging DNA structure. Use for transport, such as making constructs from vines or plants. Can use for defense and support. Plant communication. Sensing through plants. He can't revive plants and can control up to 10 plants. His plantas are susceptible to lightning, fire and ice.

**Hermione Granger**- She is 18 years old. First discovered her abilities at the age of 7 and was brought to the Institute. Her parents were fascinated with her abilities and decided to move with her to the Institute. She was at first quite shy but managed to become friends with Harry, Neville and Hedwig. She gained further friends along the year. Nowadays she is an independent and strong woman who is protective over her friends. She would usually compete with others to gain the highest score in classes. She creates gadgets for mutants, such as their communicators and she doesn't participate in missions. She would keep a watch over missions at the Institute due to her abilities. She is also proficient in martial arts to compensate for her ability, and would usually be seen with her modified tonfas, which can also become a bo staff or a rapier.

Abilities:

Technology Manipulation. The ability to manipulate technology. Manifested as a special form of electrical/telekinetic manipulation, a special form of "morphing" which allows physical interaction with machines, or even a psychic ability that allows mental interface with computer data. Users can control the flow of intricate machinery and can allow them to assemble or disengage their programming at will. She can create gadgets and attachments, activate and deactivate technology, and cause EMP. She can't control purely mechanical objects, which possess no electronic or ferrous components. Usually requires close proximity to object being manipulated. Left powerless away from modern society.

**Luna Lovegood**- She is 17 years old, born in 1998. She discovered her abilities since she was 5 years old, when she foresees the death of her mother, which she managed to warn her mother of. She was shortly brought to the Institute. She is capable of using the gun as a means of self-defense.

Abilities:

Precognition. Users have the ability to foresee possible futures and observe what may happen. As knowledge of the future invariably causes that future to change, visions of the future are subject to frequent shifting. While not being able to select futures or travel through time, these visions may assist in possible courses of action: Forecast the weather. Know what will happen in the next few minutes, hours, days, etc. May foresee possible and multiple future scenarios. Predict an opponent's attack and dodge the attacks in time. See the fate of other people. Sense danger. The ability behaves like a reverse memory, wherein the nearest futures or most important future events are the most vivid. It can cause great strain to the users mind, therefore Luna would require Tom's help to ease the strain. Sometimes it is uncontrollable and unpredictable.

Soul reading. The user can sense and read the souls of others. By reading souls, they can see/feel the user's feelings, memories, whether they even have a soul, they can see what damage others' souls have been endured. She can even see soul bonds (if there are any) or normal bonds (such as family, companions, lovers).

**Draco Malfoy**- He is 18 years old. He was born in the Institute and both of his parents are mutants. He presents a mask of indifference towards others, though when he is with his friends he would show his caring side. He is very protective over all of his friends.

Abilities:

Blue Fire Manipulation. The user can create and control blue flames, which are far more hot and intense than ordinary orange fire. The blue flames are of such color due to either the intense temperature or it possesses mythical properties.

**Fred and George Weasley**- They are 20 years old, born in the year of 1995. They discovered their abilities at the age of 8, and freaked out their parents. They were brought into the Institute by their brothers, who had also recently discovered their abilities. They are known as the pranksters in the Institute, though they can be extremely protective to those considered family.

**George: **Explosion Manipulation. The user builds up immense energy and pressure within his body, and then able to make objects and limbs explode. When striking objects with your hands, feet, legs, knees, elbow, fingers and even your head it sends large amount of kinetic energy through the object in which causes rapid and violent explosion; all depending on how hard you can strike an object. The harder you hit the bigger the explosion. The technique can be used for defensive or offensive use, which takes training. First level: The weakest explosion. Feels like a hard punch, also can knock people out (i.e to hit a person in a fight). Second level: Kill a person or burn things (i.e to knock down doors). Third level: Can kill more than one person and can destroy things in a second (i.e. detonate one's brains out). Fourth level: Can do all the things above mentally. He can only reach until level 3. He would still feels the force of the explosions and surrounding areas could be an issue.

**Fred: **Volatile Constructs. The user can create and launch bombs that have various yields, ranging from small explosions to near-nuclear blasts. These bombs may be composed of energy, element, biological matter, or simply normal bombs. The user can make mines and "sticky-bombs." Users can control the fuse time, or detonate at will. Fred is capable of producing 30 at a time though the bombs can be defused.

**Blaise Zabini**- He is 18 years old. Brought to the Institute when he was 8 years old after accidentally having slashed his father and injured him. He is quite the charmer and is known as a ladies man. He is usually cool and collected among his friends.

Abilities:

Blade Retraction. The user can generate and usually retract razor-sharp blades from their bodies, which can be composed of energy, bone, or metal, among other things. Limited to hands only. To unsheathe, flicks his hand downwards.

**Daphne Greengrass**- She is 18 years old and discovered her abilities at the age of 4 when during a tantrum had accidentally made her bedroom frozen. Due to this she was brought to an orphanage and spent 2 years alone without any friends due to her abilities, fearing that they would fear her. She was brought to the Institute at 6 years old. Though she shows a mask of indifference to others, she is actually a very sweet girl.

Abilities:

Ice Manipulation. Create and manipulate ice to animate/move/shape it such as: Increasing the density of ice and thus its hardness. Cryokinetic Constructs including weapons, missiles, walls. Formulated Ice Blasts. Binding/imprisoning/stopping people/objects etc., either as a whole or only partially. Ice Surfing. Creation of Ice depends on the amount of moisture available with dry areas making this harder or impossible. She is unable to control or manipulate water, except possibly slush. As with all low-temperature abilities, ice is affected by fire-based abilities. Vibrations are difficult (if not impossible) to freeze, as they cause the ice to shatter, making sound-based abilities a perfect counter.

**Tom Marvolo Riddle**- He is 19 years old and is like an older brother to Harry and his friends alongside Fred and George. He originated from an orphanage where his mother had left him with only a name. He had always been able to use his abilities since a young age and was called a demon for having destroyed the kitchen's objects once when he got upset. He developed a feeling of hatred towards others and even killed a fellow orphan's rabbit out of spite. He was brought out of the Institute by James Potter at the age of 6 years old. It took a while for him to get over his anger. Nowadays, he shows a mask of indifference, though he is actually protective over his friends. He is especially protective over Harry, as Harry is his first friend.

Abilities:

Telepathy. Similar to "telekinesis", "telepathy" is an umbrella term for any ability that involves projecting, reading and manipulating thoughts.

Telepathic Defense: **Psychic Shadow:** The ability to mask psychic presence, hiding from other psychics. **Psychic Shield:** The ability to erect a psychic shield to protect the minds of oneself or others.

Telepathic Offense: **Binding:** The ability to restrict the movements of others via the mind. **Download:** The ability to quickly process, store or download information through another's mind. **Emotion Manipulation:** The ability to make one feel pleased, happy, pained, or any other emotion.** Psychic Energy Manipulation:** The ability to produce and manipulate mental energy and emit it in small amounts (size of a basketball).

Telepathic Supplementary: **Electroreception:** The user senses the weak bioelectric fields generated by living beings and uses it to locate them. These electric fields are generated by everything living due to the activity of their nerves and muscles. **Psychic Communication:** The ability to open up secret conversations and relay covert information. Limited to 10 people at a time. **Receptive Omnilingualism**: the translation of any written language into the user's own native tongue, or through subliminal intuition of what by physical communication means. **Psychic Navigation:** The user can trace where targeted objects/subjects are located and tell if target is progressing. The user has an influential psychic compass within them, feeling a magnetic pull towards the direction to the target. **Sensory Scrying:** This power grants the user with the ability to taste, feel, smell, see and/or hear from others senses. It allows the user to experience the world as their target would though it renders the user's body useless. **Telepathic Relay:** The ability to act as a mental relay station for a group of minds, allowing said minds to "speak" to one another through the user. Limited to 10 people at a time. **Thought Manifestation** - Project one's thoughts telepathically such as your own thoughts when reading somebody's mind and your own memories.

**Hedwig Potter- **She is Harry's younger sister who is extremely loyal to Harry. Appearance: Long white hair reaching until her back and yellow eyes. White wings upon her back that can be retracted inside her body.

Abilities:

Owl Physiology. She has enhanced agility, balance, lung capacity, senses, intelligence, vision, bite, hearing, and reflexes. She is capable of flight and has a hollow skeleton. Has blindsight (This power allows one to act, fight and navigate while blind, in darkness or otherwise sightless. It is rarely owned by anyone who isn't blind though hard to use in unfamiliar areas) and night vision. Capable of naudibility (able to become unheard by anyone or anything).

A second ability that she has is that of cryokinetic combat (freezing ground, sudden ice walls by punching the ground, creating ice as you punch or kick or attack). She is also capable of freeze breath (when she loses her temper, she can accidentally freeze others) and freeze touch (can't change object back to original state by themselves). Also, Artic adaptation (meaning more sensitive to heat).


End file.
